The involvement of MurZ in bacterial cell wall biosynthesis makes the enzyme a potential target for the development of new antibacterial agents and indeed, MurZ is the site of action of the antibiotic fosfomycin. The three dimensional structure of MurZ will be very helpful for understanding the mechanism of this enzyme and designing new antibacterial drugs.